


so darkness i became

by sapphfics



Series: femslash100 [5]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark One Emma Swan, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 03:13:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12003792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphfics/pseuds/sapphfics
Summary: Somehow, she knows its not the first time she's awoken in a jail cell, and that it won't be the last either.





	so darkness i became

**one. the dark one**

Somehow, she knows its not the first time she's awoken in a jail cell, and that it won't be the last either.

Her name is Emma Swan, and she is alone.

The guard is a fool.

"But...they said you were a monster."

He is afraid, and Emma revels in it.

"Only on the inside." Emma rips out his heart in mere seconds.

It feels light in her hand. She smirks.

She sees another woman, then. Dark hair, dark eyes, lips like daggers. Beautiful.

As she crushes his heart to dust, she thinks "Regina."

She opens the door, and starts running.

//

**two. the-still-kind-of-evil-queen**

When Hook steals the dagger, Regina almost kills him.

"What do you think you're doing?" She hisses.

"I'm gonna get her back, I'm gonna summon her and kiss her because _I_ am her one true love, and it's going to bring her back to me!" Hook screams.

God, he is stupid.

Regina snaps her fingers, and he is trapped.

Regina stalks over to him, and grabs the dagger off the ground, cleaning it on her blouse.

"Listen here, Pirate." Regina spits out. "You're not the only one who misses her."

He's trying with all his might to escape from the vines binding him, but it's no use.

"If you even think of getting your filthy hands on this dagger again, you're wish I killed you." Regina glares at him one last time, before making the vines disappear.

He nearly breaks his ankles on the drop down.

Regina sighs.


End file.
